clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pingali Moi
Hi, this is my 3rd talk page. Archives:1|2 First I am first do i win anything? [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 06:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Second Second post! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Coconut Mall (BEST MARIO KART COURSE EVER) 06:22, September 2, 2009 (UTC) HI hi want to go to my chat its here http://xat.com/lalalandcreatedbyThereallalalandcreator RE: Forum anyone can. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 16:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi ,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up here if u would like to come! Waddle On! Hey Pingali Moi cool user page. From Rarao Our Party Is that info ok for u? User:Brookelas/Seahorseruler/PingaliMoi/Sharkbate Spooky Halloween Party! What? How is tommorow a special day?--Ced1214 Talk Page 00:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Ah.--Ced1214 Talk Page 00:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) OUR party Me, Sea and Shark decided that us HOSTS will be in a GHOST costume! Get it? Is that ok with u Pingali Moi! -Brookelas Party=Restaurant Ok, but about the restaurant, can u make it a little more spooky themed plz? Party R U exited about our arty? Can u make it for sure? Broooooooooooooookelas [[User talk:Brookelas|'Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo']] _ You are faking edits, you edit one page 9 times just to remove stuff then add it back, then you go edit the wall of fame to put your editcoung up, NOBODY CARES ABOUT EDITCOUNT--Ced1214 Talk Page 11:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Sysop Are you a sysop? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 16:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes... SHHH! Yes but don't tell Uberfuzzy. No questions, just trust me. --This Way To Sonic Town Talk To Sonic Visit SCPB! 15:25, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Stop http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=H2O&diff=219171&oldid=219169 Can you stop doing edits like this, just to put up your editcount, Its Un-honest and its beggining to annoy peopleLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 14:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) What "Edit Conflict", nobody else was editing the pageLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 15:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes Brookelas asked me to send reminders. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) lol u should see this phailed attempt of iamred to insult me. http://unclubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iamred1 lololol --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 04:17, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Party Hi Pingali Moi, I Was On Your Party And Then They Said That We Had To Move To North Pole And Its Full And I Cant Go, Can You Tell Them To Move To Snow Cone? Im Waiting There!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 14:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Pie Shop Registration Welcome to the Pie Shop cause now your a member of it ! To welcome you off, we present you with 3 pies (free of cost) to choose : *Pumpkin Pie *Banana Sludge Pie *Strawberry Cream Pie After 1 free pie you chosen, you can buy more different pies at the Pie Shop. Pie Order Here's your first pie you ordered for free ! Feel free to put it in your picture gallery but don't put it in your awards cause, its not an award ! PNG - can has? Please upload your images in PNG thanks. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk · ) 14:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Pingali Moi', SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 02:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Where Hey Pingali, you know how you deleted 9:20, where should I put it, it's not a glitch or cheat? *Z Which is better? Hey Pingali Moi, SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 13:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) New SBR Party! Hey Pingali Moi SBR's got a cool new party he just planned! Click here to sign up, because this will be the best SBR party ever! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 13:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I am sorry to Inform you, but... Your role in Sharkbate's movie has been deleted. Reason: Club Penguin no longer has a storm outside of the Dojo, so I had to change the movie's plot and name. There are some new roles available. My apologies. I am sorry to Inform you, but... Your role in Sharkbate's movie has been deleted. Reason: Club Penguin no longer has a storm outside of the Dojo, so I had to change the movie's plot and name. There are some new roles available. My apologies. Hello Hi, Can You Please Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award? --Merbat Talk to me! 12:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Party Fun sign test --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 09:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder (by the way, Hello) Hi! What is the time GMT? Spyro Cool 15:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Spyro Cool (Reply to what Pingali Moi said:) I know I am late but, I knew what GMT stood for, I wanted to know what time it would be in GMT! LOL! Spyro Cool 15:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Spyro Cool Brookelas Christmas Party What time will it be in Greenwich Mean Time? ~~ Spyro Cool Party Reminder Wiki Symphony Hi! I'd like to join your band, Wiki Symphony, as an acoustic guitarist. If I can't, I would also be glad to be a drummer. Please respond, --Spongebobrocks09 Charlie Brown's decorating his tiny tree. 19:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Party I will be at ur party, but I will be late, by about half an hour. Is that OK? Merry Christmas! Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) notice system: New Admin Profile Page Hello, This is Seahorse (Im testing out the new automatic admin message thing i made.) Anyway, We have a new admin profile page. Please, under your section, add a little about yourself and add your own icon there by clicking the "Add a new picture" button. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Party! You're Invited! '''Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come!' --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) You're Invited! When: 13/3/10 What: My Birthday Time: ???? I need help with time zones. Where: Nightclub Dance Off- then Pizza Party at the Pizza Place! Please sign up! User:Ozone101/B-Party From Salteroi! Party - CPW Gathering Hi there! You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010 Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! ClubPenguinArchives' Talk to Me! 15:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC)' Contest! Hey,Pingali Moi! Wanna be on my contest,just check my blog post! Your Pal: Vicyorus Your Special Help Haiti Please go to User:Childpengu1/Haiti for a special event! Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 02:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi im making a CPW party. Im organizing the time of the party so could you help me by telling where you live(city) and(optional)the time zone. Thanks [[User:Ellyppi|'Ellyppi]]Talk to me! ' 16:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year friendship gift ---- Dancing Penguin Happy Valentine's Day! Bad Romance Video I will need you for the recording of the Bad Romance video. Here are the details: *Date: March 13, 2010 *Time: 2:00 pm PST *Place: Server Chinook, Mine If you cannot go, please answer me after you read this, for changing the information. -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Today's the day Today is the recording of the Bad Romance video, can you please go? *Time: 2:00 PST. **Place: Mine ***Server: Chinook See ya there! -- ''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 20:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can we film your part of the video other day? You can tell me where, when and the time. -- ''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 23:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry I have uploaded the video to youtube. I put your name in the description. The video is this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iohbZY7mPsc -- ''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 20:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) B-Day Party Invitation Hi! You are invited to my b-day party! It will be on May 16th,2010 on Rainbow. If Rainbow if full,tell me and I will decide on IRC. Click the following picture to sign up! Hope you can make it! Gary the Gaget Dude 11:29, March 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: =/ It is AM,but my sign up place says PM. I'll fix it! Gary the Gaget Dude 12:19, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Icy shop I would like to be a member. :EuropeaI'm bored 11:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Icy Shop I want to be a member of it! ♫Ellyppi♫Talk 2 me! Check out my blog! 12:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Icy Shop Can I join the Icey Shop? Gary the Gaget Dude 12:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Icy Treat May I join the Icey Shop Please? Wonderweez 04:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC)--Wonderweez Icy Shop I would like to join please! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 13:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 19:51, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash You are invited to my big bash! More info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Nice to meet with ya. Yeah This is a short message but Nice meeting Click the bottons for more! Franky bob (Shop!|Talk!|Blog|Pet shop|Newspaper!) 17:02, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I wanna ICE! Could you make me a member of the ice shop??? Lm34gt45 on May 30 2010 Re: Hi Pingali, and sorry for not replying to your messages, I was out of my house for a day or so, and im very sorry. Hey, I already made a new music video, so im not sure when I'll do the next one, but I'll message you when I will record it. And about your party, I'll see the date, hour, etc. Thanks for inviting me, though. You're a great friend! Thanks Pingali Moi! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 02:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Please make me a member of the icey shop oh , youre so great to be a top editer , please make me a member of the icey shop , i dont think youre on the wiki even , so go on now , alexeedo1111 is catching up with you .--Happy65 17:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 07:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi pingali Sorry for no reply. I'm very busy, and about the Music Jam Concert, it has already started... Check my youtube channel for watching the videos of the concert... I hope you like them... see ya! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 22:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) 1000 DAYS PARTY YOU'RE INVITED TO MY '''1000 DAYS PARTY! GO TO THE PARTY'S PAGE (User:Childpengu1/1000Days) AND SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST, GET UPDATES AND MORE IMPORTANT THING: THE IMAGE HAS A WRONG DATE, IT IS NOW CHANGED TO SEPTEMBER 4, 2010. THANKS! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 01:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Done Hey pingali, the party is already done. Sorry, but although it's already done something happened I couldn't be there. Sorry -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 21:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) CPW Wallpaper Contest --Ratonbat Wallpaper contest!! 22:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Stamp Party Today Stamp Party Now Today WELCOME WELCOME BACK P MOI! fun things to do are.. vote for users sing up for da party's and more ! in blackest nights in lightest days.. ' '( no vanndle shall escape my sight )' ' behold the power tracotapers might!' 15:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) IRC Please come on #clubpenguinwiki. I have something very important to tell you. --ClubPenguinMaster 17:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) New wiki!!! (Sharkbate) Hey Pingali! I haven't seen you in a long time! Anyway, if you want to come where the older users (e.g. Seahorse, me, Hat Pop) are, come to the new wiki. It's a custom domain and it's got a better skin and layout. You'll love it. The new wiki! Trust me, it's great. More features and more potential. I hope to see you there! Please reply, --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 13:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC)